Don't Leave
by M. L. Chi
Summary: She no longer belonged there with him and so it was time for her to take her leave, even if he did not wish it. Character death/suicide not descriptive


"Even when I leave, please remember me Sesshomaru," Rin said looking at Sesshomaru from the other side of his desk.

"Does that mean you are leaving?" Sesshomaru said, curiosity lacing his words. He looked Rin over, noting that she was dressed in a traveling kimono.

"I am. Lady Sakura does not like me and I do not wish to cause you or your mate any trouble," she said, fighting back tears. Rin loved her lord, and because of that she would have to leave him.

"Fine, though I don't know why you are listening to her. She has no say in any of this, she is here because I need a full-blooded heir, that is all," he said returning his gaze to the papers in front of him.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru-sama. I hope things go well for you in the future," Rin said before turning around and exiting his study. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks because she simply couldn't hold them back anymore.

Sesshomaru sighed as the scent of salt water assaulted his nose. Did Rin not understand that Sakura was to give him a full-blooded pup and after that she would leave? He did not like Sakura and this hadn't even been his choice in the first place. It was required so that should he die he would have someone to take over the western lands and be able to keep them. A hanyou pup could never do that; too many full-blooded youkai would try for the western lands.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called the retreating female. He had thought he could let her leave but it wasn't meant to be.

Rin stopped in her tracks. Why was Sesshomaru calling out to her? He had acted like he was okay with her leaving when she told, so why wasn't he now?

Sesshomaru appeared behind her, noting that she smelled like fear and tears. His hand moved faster than he could comprehend as it gently landed on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Rin I will not allow you to leave. You are mine and I have the right to keep you here if I so choose," he said, a hint of emotion playing in his voice.

"No Sesshomaru, you are wrong. I will not sit by idly and watch as you slowly fall in love with Lady Sakura. Please excuse my rudeness Sesshomaru but I will not stay where I am unwanted," Rin said, anger sparking in her tone and in her eyes. Since when did Sesshomaru own her? Last time she checked he could care less what she did.

"But you are wanted here and- wait!" Sesshomaru called after the small, retreating form he knew to be Rin. She did not stop or turn around or even acknowledge she heard him, instead she swiftly exited his presence, sadness radiating from her aura.

"Sesshomaru she isn't important. She is just a passing curiosity that, in time, will fade," said a smooth voice. Sesshomaru turned to look at the thing he despised most at that moment. He took in her light pink hair, her crimson eyes, two pink stripes on both of her cheeks and brown lines that curved and twisted down the sides of her face, down her neck and continuing on down her body, and the roundness of her stomach.

"Sakura, please remove yourself from my presence before I remove you from this plain of existence," he said, clenching his fists and squinting his eyes. His 'mate' was obviously a fool for coming here when he was very unhappy with her.

"Fine but I hope you get over her before our pup is born, it would not be wise to fight in front of a child," Sakura said before padding away in the direction of 'their' room. Sesshomaru cast one last longing glace at the door before returning to his study.

"Rin will return shortly, she is no one without me," he said aloud to no one in particular. This comment was meant to be reassuring to him but for some reason it did not reassure him.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the field of flowers to his left. He sighed, Rin had never returned to him that day or any day following. In the end he had ended up killing Sakura because she had gotten so annoying. His daughter, Rin, was growing up well and would soon be looking for a mate.

He forced himself to stop and examine the field on his left. In the middle of it was a grave stone covered in dust. He could tell something was written on it but from where he stood he could not read it. Letting curiosity take the best of him he moved forward to the grave and wiped off the dust. Reading it he felt his breath catch and his heart skip a beat.

"I wondered when you'd show up," said someone who had been lurking in the shadows. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the other person, his half-brother Inuyasha.

"How-how did she die?" Sesshomaru said, fighting back a single tear. Of course she was dead; it had been a hundred years. But still… how?

"How do you think? She might have been strong but she was still human," he said, trailing off. Inuyasha shook his head and threw a crumpled piece of parchment at Sesshomaru. "It's your fault you know. She's dead because of you."

"Was this from Rin?" Sesshomaru asked after catching the letter and the hidden meaning behind Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha nodded his head and Sesshomaru caught the sight of tears.

"Bastard, why don't you just leave. You have everything you need, so just go," Inuyasha said before jumping into the trees and out of sight.

Sesshomaru uncrumpled the piece of paper and read.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I tried my hardest to hold on, to live, but in the end the pain was too much. So I write this letter and once it's done I will leave this plain of living and join my family._

_I loved you. I always will, but I guess what I did show you was not enough. I tried to tell, I really did but you wouldn't listen. _

_I want you to know that I'll be waiting for you on the other side. I have one request though, please be happy. Don't cry for me, I don't deserve them._

_Good-bye Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Rin_

"I'm sorry Rin, I can't do that," he said as the first tears began to fall to the ground. Wasn't that a surprise? The emotionless demon lord could cry. Sesshomaru folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his sleeve before heading home.

"Sesshomaru, son, what is wrong?" Inukimi asked once Sesshomaru had returned. She could smell the sadness and the tears that came from her son. Sesshomaru gave her a half-hearted glare before handing her the note from Rin. Inukimi quickly read before glancing at her son.

"I passed by a field of flowers and there was a grave in the center of it. Inuyasha had been there and he was the one who told me how she died and gave me the note," Sesshomaru explained. Inukimi felt the tears welling in her eyes. Yes, she wasn't fond of humans but Rin had been an exception. She had personally started to like the human female and had been sad when she left. This though, this really made her sad.

"The best thing you can do now is to not let her life go without honoring it," Inukimi said to her son before handing him the letter. Sesshomaru nodded before retreating to his room.

'_Rin when my time comes, I will meet you on the other side. And Rin, when I do get there I promise you, we will be together.'_

* * *

Knowing you're not suffering anymore  
is the only way I can deal with you death

* * *

Lady Inukimi: I must do the author's note because our dear author is crying her eyes out right now. She was last night as well when she was trying to sleep but kept coming up with very sad Sess/Rin moments. I wonder how many of these sad, tragic suicide stories we will see in the future. Hmm… Well the author would like to say that reviews feed her muse (which at the moment is me) and that no matter how much you flame she won't give in.

Disclaimer: The author of this fan-fiction does not, and never will, own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.


End file.
